User talk:Rpakr
On hiatus I need to focus this page. And because of that, I put the User:ARsygo/ExE generator of googologisms into hiatus until I finished it. So, can you collaborate with me by editing this page? This is because I am very busy lately. ARsygo (talk) 09:50, January 13, 2018 (UTC) I can help you. What should I write about? Do I write googolisms that has an order type of the ordinal for all 4368 ordinals? Rpakr (talk) 09:54, January 13, 2018 (UTC) :Yes. And also do not forget to expand the page by adding more ordinals. ARsygo (talk) 13:58, January 13, 2018 (UTC) :I'm good at ExE but I don't know much about BEAF. Can you help me with the BEAF googologisms in the table? Rpakr (talk) 14:41, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Edwin Shade I need help. How do I prove I'm not Edwin Shade? I really want to. 00:56, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :You would need good arguments because he was a person that created hundreds or thousands of alternate accounts and people are thinking that your account is an account by him, and you are lying about not being Edwin Shade. You have to show that you are someone else and not Edwin Shade lyinh which would probably be hard. I personally think that the block was wrong because people assumed that you were Edwin Shade and blocked you without checking it carefully. Of course, I would totally agree with the block if you were actually Edwin Shade lying, but there is still a (big) possibility that you are not. Rpakr (talk) 01:25, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :One thing that I noticed is that in your user page you talk about how you found out about googology, which is totally different from what he says in his user page. Again, it can be he making up a story so that people don't notice that he is Edwin Shade, but that can be one of your arguments. Rpakr (talk) 01:31, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Edwin has done this exactly this kind of thing before, many times, so this proves nothing. ::Also I know for a fact that Meowzz is Edwin, and note how he suddenly appeared back on the forums mere minutes after the message you've just replied to. This just supports my original suspicion. ::Could it be a coincidence? I suppose so. But as long as admins can't check the IP addresses of suspicious users, I have to resort to... other methods... to make these calls. Problem is, with the sheer volume of usernames that need to be checked, even a 95% successful method will result in false positives. ::Now, if any innocent users have been wronged by this, then I deeply apologize. But please understand that there's nothing I can do, as long as there's no other way to stop the guy. And I do know for certain that he is still active here, and still has multiple accounts (I'm allowing a few of these to remain unblocked for tracking purposes). ::Of-course, if you have an alternative, Rpakr, I'll be happy to hear it. PsiCubed2 (talk) 10:21, April 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Ok, time to wait 6 months until Edwin gets unblocked to get my account unblocked... 00:42, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :: What the heck is going on discord? You seemed to have created some new notations, and there seems to be very little peer review regarding the process. I'm not an expert at those high levels, but I'm fairly sure that these notations don't work the way you'd expect them to work. For example, what about I(1,0,0)? Or I(1@w)? Or inacessibles which can only be reached via a Bachman-style collapsing function of their index? And why aren't you writing these as a blog post, and allowing people to discuss the notation? PsiCubed2 (talk) 11:39, May 1, 2018 (UTC) : I'm not sure what notation you are talking about, so I will assume that you are talking about this one. : This notation is not defined, and now it's just an idea that doesn't work very well. I'm no expert at those high levels (especially malho) too, and this user page also has the purpose of telling people about this notation (because this notation was only on discord.) : Also, the reason I'm not writing this as a blog post because this is just an idea. People can talk about it in the talk page if they want. Rpakr (talk) 13:38, May 1, 2018 (UTC) ::wait, you have a discord server?! I am a Googologist 15:54, April 29, 2019 (UTC) :::The Discord server in question is probably the server for this wiki. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:28, April 29, 2019 (UTC) About Edwin I've noticed you've been trying to reason with him in his thread "An Offer". Just ignore him. He's very blatantly going after people who will fall for his bait. Cookiefonster (talk) 23:55, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Delete Why did you delete the photo I posted on the article about Sbiis Saibian? Pi.jayk (talk) 23:37, June 4, 2018 (UTC) : I thought the picture was too big. It felt unnecessary for me. Rpakr (talk) 01:05, June 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Even though the size of the picture can be changed using wiki markup, I still think the image is unnecessary. I don't think the top image used in Saibian's Easter Bunny article would help the readers reading the Sbiis Saibian article. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:28, June 5, 2018 (UTC) OK I've moved on. I became admin of this wiki and I noticed you've made some contributions. So, I just wanted you to know, and see you around. 15:44, June 6, 2018 (UTC)